


Thoughts

by Zon_Chan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter's thoughts about Tony and Stephen's relationship.





	Thoughts

Peter watched as Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange kept sneaking glances to each other. The Teen wondered if they knew that they looked at each other the same way that, Uncle Ben and Aunt saw one another.

"Having trouble on that essay?" Mr. Stark questioned the brown-eyed teenager.

Peter flushed in embarrassment at being caught staring and ducked his head down, "Um, its nothing Mr. Stark. Really, I can do this."

"Then focus, I mean unless your essay is about me then stare away." Tony chuckled.

"Right because kids would want to read an essay about a 48-year-old man's life." Dr. Strange rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face.

Tony's jaw dropped as he placed a hand over his heart, "Ouch, Stephanie, you bite hard. At least my life is more entertaining than a wizards. All you do is sit in an old building and wait for something to happen."

"Oh yeah, and while I'm making sure everyone is safe, your what? Sipping a smoothie and watching cat videos?" Stephen sassed.

"No, it's bird videos. And they are adorable!" Tony scoffed.

That gleam in their eyes got brighter as they snarked at each other. Peter noticed as he pretended to shuffle through his things. The teen wondered how much longer it'll take until they notice it themselves.

Because Tony always smiles as he talks to Stephen, and he in return always looks like he's staring at his world. Peter smiled softly to himself as he began his essay on the human heart.


End file.
